Ha Ha, Strawberries
by galaxyeyed
Summary: Title is random I know. Please forgive. Summary: what if the bottle didn't land on Rachel when Blaine spun it?


Set during Glee 2x14 BIOTA. What if Blaine didn't kiss _Rachel_ during spin the bottle... Thanks to **njferrel** for the idea!

* * *

"Yeah! Spin the bottle! Whoo! SPIN the bottle." Rachel screamed. Disaster. This was going to be a disaster. Kurt just knew it. Someone would probably land on him and the game would be ruined. He just wouldn't play. He would watch. That's all.

Kurt observed as all the glee clubbers other than Quinn and himself gathered into circle around a checker board with a bottle on it. Kurt sat on a chair outside the circle, behind Rachel.

Kurt watched as one by one his former glee club members were paired off to kiss. There were no rules, except that you had to kiss the person you landed on, regardless of orientation. This led to a few... interesting couplings. After Brittany and Sam came...

Santana and Artie: Santana got really into it, even going as far as to climb into Artie's lap. As she pulled away she cackled. "You have a mouth that rivals my blond Justin Bieber over there. If you ever get tired of just Brittany, call me." The disheveled Latina attempted to seductively whisper the last two words, but came off as nothing more than incredibly drunk.

Lauren and Finn: It was short. Really really short. Finn was scared she would grab him and pull him in for more, but she thankfully didn't. He was apparently too lanky. To kiss well.

Mercedes and Tina: The two girls had been giggling the whole night, and the moment upon them was no exception. Their kiss was but a peck, before the they both erupted into laughter, Tina sniggering away as

Mercedes chuckled. Cuz, obviously, the kiss was really funny. So funny. Just like Rachel's earrings and Blaine's hair and the way the room was tilting. Ha ha-larious.

Puck and Sam: At first, the jocks refused. They weren't gay. But then Mike asked them if they were afraid they'd like it, and that's why they wouldn't try. Sam shook his blonde hair out of his eyes, glaring at Mike and saying he was totally comfortable with himself and had NO PROBLEM kissing Puck. But he wouldn't initiate the kiss, so Puck had to grab his face. He planted a firm kiss on the corner of Sam's mouth. The glee club cried out that that didn't count, so Puck yelled. "A kiss? You want a kiss? I'll give you a kiss!" and proceeded to make out with a non complaining Sam. Puck was a pretty good kisser actually, and for a full five minutes they were lip locked. About halfway through, Kurt took video with his phone. He would show it to them if he ever needed a favor from either of them.

Finally, everyone had spun except for Blaine. "Awwwright! My turrrrrrn!" he slurred. He nudged the bottle gently with his finger. Kurt held his breath as the bottle spun around. He didn't know what would hurt more, watching Blaine with a guy, or a girl. When the bottle came to a stop he had made his decision. It would hurt more with a girl. So much more.

"Rachel!" the glee clubbers whooped and catcalled. But it sounded more like they said, "Washshell," because of all the slurring.

Blaine shook his head. "No. Not Rachel. Kurt." Blaine pointed at the boy whose expression at the moment could only be described as an epic o face. But the drunken hobbit was right. The bottle had landed in such a way that it pointed right at Kurt, and not quite Rachel.

Quinn smiled in a way that told Kurt to go for it when he glanced at her for help. Kurt shrugged in what hoped looked like a passive motion, even though he was near to bursting from excitement. He got down off the chair and knelt down by Blaine.

"Hi Kurt. I'm gonna kiss you now. You look so pretty, can we continue after the game?" Blaine was drunk and his words tumbled off his lips, but Kurt couldn't help but blush.

In a moment, Blaine's lips were on his, and they were kissing. It was nothing like the emptiness he felt with Brittany, or the fear with Karofsky. It was a kind of warmth that heated his face and spread throughout his body, until he was all warm and tingly and content just to have his lips on Blaine's moving against each other in no particular rhythm. Blaine pulled away slowly, as if he had just finished making a house of cards and didn't want to disturb it. He grinned. "Mm, Kurt, you taste good, like strawberries. That's a funny word, isn't it? Ha ha, strawberries." Kurt shook his head. Drunk as hell, Blaine still managed to be adorable.

After the spin the bottle game had ended, Kurt and Blaine ended up on the floor in front of Rachel's stage. Rachel was singing some slow song or other, and Kurt had downed a few more drinks, wanting to loosen up so he could really enjoy himself. Blaine was too drunk to notice Kurt's sloppiness, and Kurt had grown too drunk to care. The two boys lay on the floor kissing and giggling whenever they drunkenly bonked heads, or teeth, or noses. And even though both of them were literally drunk off their asses, laying on the floor, and Kurt knew he wouldn't remember anything in the morning, he still thought this was the best party ever.

* * *

Whoo! Third oneshot today! I wrote three one shots between yesterday night and this morning. I can't sleep. I really should though. But thanks for reading! Please review! Oh, if you like my writing, you should author alert me. I come up with random stuff often, like the three one shots I just wrote back to back, and if I decide to post it, I probably won't say much about it outside of the fic itself, so it will be hard to know when they're coming. Like I said, random. My other two one shots were my Blaine angst fic, and Brittany/Holly fic. But not slash in THAT way. They're just the main characters. Visit my profile to find and read those fics. Or, any of my other stories. Again thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
